powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (海賊戦隊ゴーカイジャー, Kaizoku Sentai Gōkaijā; translated as Pirate Squadron Gokaiger) is the 35th season of the Super Sentai series and celebrates the the 35th Anniversary of the franchise. It premiered on TV Asahi February 13, 2011, joining Kamen Rider OOO and Kamen Rider Fourze as program featured on TV Asahi's "Super Hero Time" programming block. The season's motif is pirates and follows the story of five young space pirates in search of the "Greatest Treasure in the Universe". Plot The Gokaigers use the "lost" powers of the 34 previous Super Sentai teams to fight the evil Universal Empire Zangyack, whose first wave of invasion forces were completely defeated by the older teams until they arrive with reinforcements and invade the Earth once more, and they must visit the past 34 teams to obtain more power to fight against the ever-determined Zangyack. As they continue collecting more Grand Powers, the Gokai Crew run into Marvelous' ex-crewmate, Basco, who is also looking for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, but he wants it all for himself. To that end, he betrayed his old crew and joined up with the Zangyack. He opposes the Gokaigers with his own set of Rangers Keys and his partner Sally, an monkey-like alien who can summon Giant Battle Pseudo-Lifeforms. Eventually, Gai Ikari, an Earthling, joins the crew as the newest Gokaiger, Gokai Silver, after obtaining his gear from three former Sentai heroes (Burai, Naoto Takizawa and Mikoto Nakadai) and proving himself worthy of being a Gokaiger. As a Sentai Fanboy, his knowledge of past Super Sentai teams aids the Gokaigers in their fight against the Zangyack empire and Basco. Characters Gokaigers Allies *Navi *Heavenly Saint Flagel *Master Shafu *Toshizo Tanba *Emiri Sanjyou *BOMPER *Engine Speedor *Engine Buson *Engine Bear RV *Honami Moriyama *Mirai Moriyama *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Tensou Sentai Goseiger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Legends Universal Empire Zangyack *Ackdos Gill **Warz Gill (1 - 38) ***Insarn ***Damaras (1 - 43) **Barizorg (1 - 38) ***Gormin ****Zgormin *****Dogormin ***Basco ta Jolokia ****Sally ****Ranger Key Clones Action Commanders :Main article: Action Commanders The action commanders are alien monsters that the Zangyack send to lead their Gormin forces. Imperial Guard *'Deratsueigar' (11-12) *'Zatsurigu' (41) *'Dyrandoh' (41 - ?) Giant Battle Pseudo-Lifeforms *'Liquidroid Wateru' (16) *'Moondroid Tsukki' (20) *'Fireoid Meran' (23) *'Soilroid Dororin' (39) *'Woodroid Moririn' (39) Other Villains *'Pachacamac XIII' (7) Gekiranger *'King Ryuuwon' (21) Boukenger *'Satarakura Jr.' (25 - 26) Hurricaneger *'Sandaaru Jr.' (25 - 26) Hurricaneger *'Pollution President Babatcheed' (35 - 36) Go-Onger *'Barbaric Officer Chirakashizky' (35) Go-Onger *'Shitari of the Bones' (40) Shinkenger *'Metal Alice of the Agent' (40) Goseiger *'Zan-KT0 of the Shot' (40) Goseiger Arsenal ''see also: Arsenal (Gokaiger) *'Mobirates' - The main five Gokaiger's henshin device in the form of a cellphone. *'GokaiCellular - '''The henshin device of GokaiSilver in the form of a cellphone. *'GokaiBuckle''' - The Gokaiger's Power Key storage in the form of a belt. *'GokaiSabre' - A sword that each Gokaiger carries. *'GokaiGun' - A pirate musket that each Gokaiger carries. *'GokaiSpear' - GokaiSilver's primary weapon. *'Ranger Keys' - Small figures that resemble the past Super Sentai heroes. The Gokaigers use these figures to take the appearance of the past Super Sentai heroes. The keys can be used with the Mobirates in order to become the past Sentai heroes to fight their enemies, as well as being compatible with GokaiOh's helms to unlock various mecha or powerups, as well as the finishers. Mecha *'Kaizoku Gattai GokaiOh' **'GokaiGalleon' - GokaiRed's pirate ship mecha; forms torso and head of GokaiOh. **'GokaiJet' - GokaiBlue's jet mecha; forms right arm and hat of GokaiOh. **'GokaiTrailer' - GokaiYellow's tractor trailer mecha; forms left leg of GokaiOh. **'GokaiRacer' - GokaiGreen's race car mecha; forms left arm of GokaiOh. **'GokaiMarine' - GokaiPink's submarine mecha; forms right leg of GokaiOh. * Legend Sentai Mecha **'MagiDragon' - Secondary mecha combination from Magiranger. Can combine with GokaiOh to form MagiGokaiOh. **'Patstriker' - DekaRed's first personal mecha from Dekaranger. Can combine with GokaiOh to form DekaGokaiOh. **'GaoLion' - GaoRed's totem Power Animal from Gaoranger. Can combine with GokaiOh to form GaoGokaiOh or ShinkenGokaiOh. **'FuraiMaru - '''Combination of the' FuraiHead and FuraiKnuckle Kakakuri Balls from Hurricanger. Can combine with GokaiOh to form HurricaneGokaiOh.' **'Engine Machalcon - The thirteenth & newest of the Engines from Go-Onger. Can combine with GokaiOh to form '''Go-OnGokaiOh. *'GouJyuJin' - GokaiSilver's mecha; has vehicle, dinosaur, and humanoid modes. Based on powers of Timeranger, Zyuranger and Abaranger. Episodes Cast * Captain Marvelous: * Joe Gibken: * Luka Millfy: * Don "Doc" Dogoier: * Ahim de Famille: * Gai Ikari: * Basco ta Jolokia: * Navi (Voice): * Warz Gill (Voice): * Damaras (Voice): * Insarn (Voice): * Sid Bamick/Barizorg (Voice): * Narration, Mobirates Voice, GokaiCellular Voice, GokaiSabre Voice, GokaiGun Voice, GokaiSpear Voice: Guest stars * AkaRanger (Voice): * AkaRed (Voice): * Kai Ozu: * Spell Voice: * Banban "Ban" Akaza: * Marika "Jasmine" Reimon: * Doggie Kruger (Voice): * Kozo Kasugai: * Jan Kandou: * Master Sha-Fu (Voice): * Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XIII (Voice): * Kakeru Shishi: * Kaoru Shiba: * Toshizo Tanba: * Eikichi Nashida: * Kyousuke Jinnai: * Mikoto Nakadai: * Ryouma: * Hyuuga: * Satoru Akashi: * Matsuri Tatsumi: * Yousuke Shiina: * Nanami Nono: * Kouta Bitou: * Gai Yuki: * Emiri Sanjou: * Yukito Sanjyou: * Jou Oohara: * Gorou Hoshino: * Momo Maruo: * Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star: * Cain: * Sosuke Esumi: * Bomper (voice): * Speedor (Voice): * Bus-on (Voice): * BearRV (Voice): * Barbaric Officer Chirakashizky (Voice): * Pollution President Babatcheed (Voice): * Kenta Date: * Domon: * Honami Moriyama: * Shitari of the Bones (Voice): * Metal Alice of the Agent (Voice): * Zan-KT0 of the Shot (Voice): Suit actors In the first episode, the past 34 Super Sentai teams consisted of several suit actors who are members of Japan Action Enterprises and Red Entertainment Deliver, as well as stage show actors from all across Japan. *GokaiRed: *GokaiBlue: *GokaiYellow: *GokaiGreen: *GokaiPink: *GokaiSilver: *Waruzu Giru: *Insarn: *Barizorg: *Action Commander: *NinjaRed: *DekaBreak: *BoukenPink: *Doggie Kruger: Soundtracks {C Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger also has soundtracks based on the show. * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Single - The official single to the TV show featuring the opening theme, the ending theme, and the karaoke version of the songs. At the end of episode 4, the Gokaigers had a special promotion for the thirty viewers. * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Original Album Treasure Sound Box 1 - The first original soundtrack to the TV series featuring 31 songs from the show including: Gokai Change!, the TV size version of the opening theme, and more. Trivia *This is the third season to have a key as part of the arsenal. The first was Carranger, used by all five Rangers and second was Abaranger, though it was only used by AbareBlack. *The ending theme, Super Sentai Hero Getter, is an updated version of the 25th Anniversary theme, Super Sentai Tamashii. The former introduces Goranger through Gokaiger, while the latter introduced Goranger through Gaoranger. Also in the ending theme, the singers who originally sang for the more recent Sentai series’ opening theme rap the series’ line. E.g.: Yoffy of Psychic Lover rapping Dekaranger, Iwaki rapping Magiranger, NoB rapping Boukenger etc. *This season has a connection to several of the "Vs. Movies", where several cross-over characters and concepts emerge in continuity in the series. **The first was during the Juken Sentai Gekiranger cross-over, where Juken Sentai Gekiranger vs. Boukenger villain Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XII's successor, Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XIII, appeared. **During the Engine Sentai Go-Onger cross-over, another relation to a Vs. Movie villain appears: Pollution President Babatcheed, successor of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-onger: Ginmaku Bang!! villain Pollution President Batcheed. **In the events of the Mirai Sentai Timeranger cross-over, the crossover the Gokaigers themselves make in Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku is explained. They also witness the Shinkenger and Goseiger's introducing themselves during their battle with Buredoran of the Bloodbath *During most tribute episodes, when the Gokaigers transform into the respective team an instrumental version of that team's opening theme is played. The tribute episodes for Gekiranger, Jetman, and Ohranger are, thus far, the only exceptions to this. *Notably, three of the tribute characters who appear in this season only appear in movies, yet these three appear in two of the three movies, with not one of them appearing in all three: **Daigorou Oume of Denshi Sentai Denziman appears in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle as well as Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie. **Saki Rouyama of Engine Sentai Go-Onger appears in both 199 as well as Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger The Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship. **Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia, a villainess also of Go-Onger, appears in The Flying Ghost Ship and vs. Space Sherrif Gavan. *There is a common occurance with the appearance of a Legend, a shadow of their past Ranger form will appear over them momentarily. Though this normally happens with Red Senshi, it can happen with other Senshi, such as in The Lost Forest when it happens to Hyuuga, and People's Lives Are the Future of Earth when it happens to Matsuri Tatsumi. **In Now More Road Safety, unlike the other veteran rangers, when the Red Racer image appears in front of him, as expected as a Carranger, Kyousuke breaks the fourth wall and slaps the Red Racer image aside, getting Don's and Ahim's attention. **The Legend Shift happens in reverse in Wings are Eternal, where a shadow of Gai Yuki's human form appeared over his Ranger form. **Even a Legend's weapon gets a Legend Shift. In the episode One Power, the shadow of the Ohranger's Olé Bazooka appeared over the incomplete Gokai Galleon Buster. **During Ryo's (RyuuRanger) appearance on Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Right before the battle started, he did his Ryuuranger pose and the last part of his team's rollcall. During the battle, it was revealed that he has learned some of the martial arts skills and abilities of two of his former Dairanger teammates: Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star (ShishiRanger) and Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star (TenmaRanger). As he battled Gormin with Gai, Gai Ikari notices his appearance alongside these two Dairanger Legend Shifts. **During Sosuke Esumi's Legend Shift, he does his Ranger roll-call pose as his Ranger form appears over him. **A parody of this occurs when an overlay of Don's "legendary hero" persona appears over him. Legend Shift MagiRed.PNG|MagiRed Legend Shift DekaRed.PNG|DekaRed Legend Shift GekiRed.PNG|GekiRed Legend Shift GaoRed.jpg|GaoRed Legend Shift ShinkenRed.jpg|ShinkenRed Red Racer slap.gif|Red Racer (click to see animation) Legend Shift BlackKnight.PNG|Black Knight Legend Shift GingaRed.jpg|GingaRed Legend Shift GoPink.jpg|GoPink Legend Shift Black Condor.jpg|Black Condor Legend Shift AbareBlue.png|AbareBlue Legend Shift Yellow Lion.jpg|Yellow Lion Legend Shift OhPink.jpg|OhPink Legend Shift OhRed.jpg|OhRed Legend Shift Ole Bazooka.jpg|Olé Bazooka Legend Shift RyuuRanger.jpg|RyuuRanger Ryo ShishiRanger.PNG|Ryo/ShishiRanger Ryo TenmaRanger.PNG|Ryo/TenmaRanger Ryo RyuuRanger.PNG|Ryo/RyuuRanger Legend Shift Go-On Red.jpg|Go-On Red Legend Shift MegaRed.jpg| MegaRed Legend Shift TimeYellow.jpg| TimeYellow Don's shadow.jpg|The legendary hero, Don Dogoier. Legend Shift Battle Kenya.jpg| Battle Kenya *This is the first series to feature a Christmas themed Ranger (GokaiChristmas). Category:Over-Technology Category:Sentai Season